1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a piling operation performed by a piling machine, and more particularly to a system for automatically controlling a piling operation by which piling results are automatically measured at every hammering action, displayed by means of a display in order to inform the operator of the piling results and printed by means of a printer in order to leave operational data corresponding to the piling results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional piling operation, the piling results, such as piling depth, perpendicularity of a pile and the like, have been generally measured by virtue of an eye-measurement and an experience of the operator.
Especially for determining whether the pile is inserted into the ground to a desired depth, a wooden scale is mounted on the pile in order to allow the operator to put a mark thereon with a pen at every hammering action of the piling machine. In result, the operator has to continuously measure the marks with his eyes and experience in order to measure the piling depth at every hammering action until the pile is inserted into the ground to the desired depth, thereby making it possible to determine a point of time when the piling operation has to be stopped.
However, the known measuring method has several disadvantages in that the piling operational data representing the piling depth can not often remain due to gradual burying of the marks put on the wooden scale as the pile is gradually inserted into the ground by the piling machine. Even if the marks on the wooden scale are not buried, it may be possible to occur an error in writing, on the basis of the marks, the piling depth on a piling recorder. In addition, the writing of the piling depth on the piling recorder may cause a fabrication, and the marks on the wooden scale may be gradually erased as time goes by, thereby causing a disadvantage of unreliability in the measurement data. Also, the wooden scale mounted on the pile may cause a relative unstableness thereof with respect to the pile so that the scale often relatively moves with respect to the pile as the pile is inserted into the ground by hammering of the piling machine. In result, the known measuring method has a disadvantage in that the wooden scale can not efficiently functions as absolute coordinates owing to the relative movement of the wooden scale, thereby causing the displacement data of the piling operation, resulting from being measured on the piling operation, resulting from being measured on the basis of the scale, not to be recognized to have a reliability.
Furthermore, the known method for measuring the piling results does need an auxiliary worker such as a piling control operator who generally works closely near the pile in order to efficiently observe the marks on the wooden scale, thereby causing a safety accident to occur and the personnel expenditure to considerably increase.
On the other hand, the piling operation needs to be measured in the perpendicularity of the pile in order to secure the pile to be vertically inserted into the ground. A known method for measuring the perpendicularity of the pile is generally performed by using a balance weight. The balance weight is vertically suspended to the wooden scale by a thread so that the thread will parallel with the vertical scale in case that the pile is vertically inserted. In result, the balance weight allows the operator to determine by his eye-measurement whether the pile is vertically inserted into the ground.
However, the known method for measuring the perpendicularity of the pile can not secure a reliability in the measurement as the measurement is carried out by the operator's eyes. Also, it is impossible to write the measuring results on the piling recorder, thereby causing a superintendence for determining whether the piling operation has been exactly carried out in accordance with the rules not to be practicable. In addition, the known method generally uses only one balance weight so that, if the pile leans to a side of the balance weight, the thread looks like as if it parallels with the wooden scale. Hence, the known method has a disadvantage in that the operator may erroneously determine that the pile is vertically inserted even though it leans to the side of the weight. In the known method for measuring the perpendicularity, the piling control operator always works closely near the pile in order to exactly observe the parallelism between the thread and the pile so as to determine the perpendicularity of the pile, thereby causing a safety accident to occur.